We Found Love For 15 Years
by ChloeMariex9
Summary: Hello again, I just wanted to get this little story out mainly the beginning because I have always wanted to write a story with Liv having a child. This is really short but please leave bits&pieces (:


E: I love you mummy

O: I love you more baby

E: I can't believe you just lied to your own daughter

Olivia was shocked, how did she lie, she never lied especially to her daughter

O: How did I lie to you?

Emma rolled her 12 year old sparkling blue eyes

E: Because you couldn't possibly love me more than I love you, it just can't be possible. Impossible I say

Olivia's was so touched that her 12 year old would say something like that. Those 16 little words just made her day go from really really shit to absolutely amazing. Just over 12 years ago she was blessed to find out that she was expecting a beautiful baby girl and her husband was starting to polish his gun collection. As per usual he was being over protective and dramatic, it took Olivia a good 45 minutes to convince him to put them back into the cabinet, lock it up and give her the key. 12 years later she still has that key hidden where he can't find it. He husband has always been really protective over her and Emma he never wants anything to happen to them like any good father and husband would and now Em's nearing that age where she is seeing boys in a different light he is trying to seduce Liv into giving him the location of the key.

O: I love you baby more than you could ever know! Good night baby, sweet dreams I will see you tomorrow at the airport

E: Good night mummy, say good night to daddy for me please when he gets back from work

O: Of course I will baby, now get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow

Her 12 year old baby was visiting her husband's parents for the weekend and they always messaged each other good night. This was Ems first time on a plane all by herself and Liv didn't know how to handle the fact that her baby girl was growing up into an independent lady. It has been 10 years since Liv was separated from her longer than 5 days and absolutely terrified her, that's why they message each other every night. To give Liv a peace of mind so that she knows her baby is okay and happy.

Liv rolled over to her husband's side of the bed waiting to hear the front door being unlocking signalling that he was home from a long day at work. Wanting to be there to pick his baby girl up he organised the day completely off tomorrow which meant that he worked all day today. Liv had the day off, Em was at school he would normally organised or set up something romantic for instance a picnic or a short trip to the beach or movies or a warm bath or massage, something romantic. He never failed to make her feel like the most love woman in the world and the luckiest. She still can't get over the idea of being together with this man for 15 years now_, what did she do to deserve him? _This was a question that was frequently in her mind, _something has to give, right? It can't be this perfect! He can't be this perfect, can he? _To this day she vows to never take what she has for granted. Waiting to hear the door make some kind of noise to tell her that he was home but instead she heard the chime of her phone indicating that she received a message. She didn't need to look at her phone to know who to is from, reluctantly she rolled over, unlocked her phone and began to read his message

_Wasn't sure if you were awake otherwise I would ring you but I know you and you are awake (; anyway I am messaging to say that I love you and good night because it seems if I want to get everything done I have to stay late tonight. Try and get some sleep, I love you forever and always_

\- _Me_

Liv looked at her phone in amazement he really did know her, he knew that she couldn't sleep until he was safely home I bed with her. She loved how he knew that, she just love simply him! A small tear dropped from her eye, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing husband in her life.

** Three hours later **

Liv was still tossing and turning, she really couldn't sleep without him lying next to her in THEIR bed, in THEIR home. There was something wrong her gut was telling her there was something wrong, she looked at her phone thought to herself that he must still be working otherwise no matter what the time was he would still message her to let her know that he was on his way home. Thinking nothing of and believed it was anxiety because Emma was coming home tomorrow, she rolled over and stared at the celling.

About an hour later she still hadn't dozed off, she rolled over looked at the time 3:32am and still no message from him, something was wrong she could really feel it in her gut. A couple of minutes later the house phone rang "Why would he ring the house phone? If it wasn't him who could it be ringing at this time of hour…." Her thoughts went to Emma, maybe it's her, maybe she is hurt or upset or something.

Olivia throws the quilt across the bed and hops out hoping it's just him or someone that won't give her bad news. She answers the phone with shaky hands

O: Hello, this Olivia

Man of the other end of the phone: Hello Mrs sorry to call you at this time of hour but I am sorry to inform you that there has been an accident and it says on his medical form that you are the wife.

The man kept talking be Olivia couldn't comprehend what was going on, she completely blacked out everything around her and put the man's words on repeat through her head. This had to be a prank right, a sick and horrible prank or even a dream. This CANNOT be real…. What if it is? How is she going to tell her baby? Before Liv could freak herself out more and put herself into a panic attack she ask the man;

O: How bad is he injured? Which hospital is he at?

The man explained what happened …(again) and this time she took in everything that he said and tried to control her breathing. Once he finished talking and explaining the details Olivia thanked the man and quickly got changed, pack him an bag full of his clothes and his charger for his phone just in case he needed them. The man explained that they are not sure how sever the injuries were but her husband had to be transported to the emergency room as quickly as possible.

Once Liv was ready she chucked everything in the car and quickly rang his parents to let them know what was going on, they had a right to know straight away … she did Em.

After a quick 10 minute call Olivia was at the hospital rushing to the front desk

Front Desk Lady (FDL): Hi ma'am how can I help you

She can see the distress plastered across Liv's face

O: Hi I am here to see my husband he was place into emergency

FDL: and your husband's name

O: Fitzgerald Grant

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story I am 900 words in but this I wanted to get this one off my chest.**

**Anyway you know the drill please leave me bits&amp;pieces**

**Love you all !**


End file.
